Gone but not Forgotten
by MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutHeroes
Summary: He left her...She cried...He came back...She cried more. Dramione. My first oneshot! lol, R&R...maybe sort of sad.


**Gone but not Forgotten**

**ONESHOT**

**AN: Okay guys, I know I'm in the middle of two other stories (please review on those too!)but this randomly came to me and I just HAD to write it down, now this is my first one-shot I have EVER written so please take it easy. R&R!! Lol here goes everything…**

She let the salty rain mix with her tears which flowed freely down her cheeks and onto the cold hard floor. Her eyes were swollen and puffy; she hadn't stepped out of her apartment ever since she heard.

She rarely used spells, only for food and water, and didn't smile or laugh at all during the past few weeks. There were dirty dishes stacked high up on her sink and mould was growing on almost every object in her large house.

People would occasionally stop by to see how she was doing, but whenever they walked through the door that hadn't been touched by her ever since that fateful day, they always see the same thing, only it got worse…almost everyday her best friend, Ginny Weasley, would come over to bring her something from the outside world, sometimes it was the _Daily Prophet_, sometimes a magic book of spells, sometimes even a cup of tea. But she too always saw the same thing, all she saw was a sad lone girl standing by her large body-size window, tears were always pouring down her pale face. They seemed never ending.

She never even slept, she just stood there…once a day she would take out her wand from inside her nightgown and perform an advanced spell to create food and water, it was never very much, mostly only a piece of stale bread and blue cheese, sometimes there was some fruit or vegetable.

She wept and wept all day and all night, just hoping, wishing that he would walk through that door behind and give her his usual greeting: 'Hey sweetie, I'm home. Guess what I invented today?'…yes, he was an inventor, he worked at the Ministry of Magic, although that pathetic Minister never really liked the idea of someone of the Malfoy line working at his Ministry.

He spent eight hours a day trying to think of new inventions, he had 48 hours to think of a new discovery and if he didn't he would lose his job…I know, pathetic, right?

_Flashback - HER POV_

_After he said his common welcoming he would walk up to me and wrap his arms around my waist. My back would always be facing him because I was always staring out the window. I could see when his sky Blue car pulled up on our driveway and was always prepared when he arrived._

_As he hugged me tightly I would turn and wrap my arms around his neck. I would whisper softly: 'so, what did you invent his time? A talking chocolate frog or maybe something to bring back the dead that sure would be a treat.'_

_Then he would reply with something along the lines of: 'unfortunately no, but you know how Muggles have those video thingies that move and sound can come out of it? Well, now I've invented two spells, one that you use on a picture while you're taking it and also one if you've already got a picture, then you use a different spell so that everything that was said during that time period in which the picture was taken will be said once more. Cool huh?'_

'_Definitely, I'm so proud of you. Remember that Christmas when we went to Hawaii and we took that picture when we were on that elephant called Nanima?'_

'_You never let me forget,'_

'_He he, well, remember how she was making all those noises, can't we use that spell on the picture we took, it's in our bedroom,'_

'_Well sure, come on.'_

_We worked our way through the winding passage way and finally came to a large red door, it was pretty much plain except that it said '__**Draco + Hermione Forever**__**'**__ in big bold letters. _**(AN: That's one of the reasons why she won't go anywhere near that door)**

_He swiftly opened the door and let me past. As I walked into the quiet still room, I heard a door gently shut behind me. I guided him to our bedside table, I always told him at some point it was going to collapse with the amount of pictures on it. He never listened._

_He whipped out his wand and clearly said 'Cartalius Merifertio', the effect was instantaneous, a loud elephant roaring emitted from the tiny photo._

_I got the shock of my life! I jumped back in surprise; luckily I fell directly into his arms. Both of us laughed at my stupidity, he helped me back up and immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. Obviously I returned the favour; I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few seconds we broke away._

'_I love you' he whispered into my ear._

_I giggled softly. 'I love you too. Please don't ever leave me.'_

'_I won't, I promise.'_

But he did.

_End of Flashback_

That memory brought new fresh tears to her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She just stood there, thinking about everything she lost on that crucial day.

She's lost her parents, her soul-mate, her two best-friends…she lost her life. Well, not literally, but she might as well have, over the past few weeks she's considered suicide or something, she couldn't stand being in the world without the people she'd loved the most.

For the first time in months she did something other than just stare blankly into space and cry, she caught a letter that an owl had just dropped on her head. Since it said it was from the Minister she decided she might as well see what he had to say…or write. She had no idea it was going to change her life forever.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger Malfoy,_

_I have some rather good news (for you) and some rather depressing news. I'll start with the good news…as it turns out, your husband; Draco Dreventina Malfoy is in fact alive. Apparently he was just, how did the Muggles put it? Oh yes 'knocked out'. He was in the lift when a Death Eater called 'Britus Jivonne' apparated in and 'knocked him out' with his elbow, the blow was right at his head…so the St. Mungo's Hospital Healers say. Even Mr. and Mrs. Granger are alive; however Mr. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have been confirmed to be dead. They will have their memorial service tomorrow. It is required that you attend. I am sorry that I couldn't reach you sooner about the news of your husband and parents, but we all decided that it was best to keep it from you until they had all fully recovered. I hope you understand. Now for the bad news, unfortunately Britus Jivonne wasn't captured and is still on the run, we hope that our aurors _**(AN: Did I spell that right? Lol, back to the story)**_ will eventually find him._

_Thank you,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister for Magic_

Once again, Hermione Granger did something except just standing, crying, opening and reading letters…she smiled. It was weak obviously, mostly because her mouth hadn't twitched or moved in around three months, and partly because she couldn't really smile, she had just found out that her two best friends were actually dead. Of course she thought that all of them were dead, but they weren't.

_He isn't dead…He isn't dead…He isn't dead…So where is he then?_ It was just as she was thinking these thoughts that her front door opened. She sighed, it was probably Ginny or someone, she probably already knew about the whole 'Draco and the Grangers are alive' thing anyway and came to comfort her. Bless her.

But it wasn't Ginny…she knew because the first sound (other than the door opening and closing) was a strangely familiar voice saying 'Hey 'Mione, how have your months been?'

Again, new tears streamed down her dry cheeks. 'Promise you'll still be there when I turn around,'

'Well of course I'll still be here, why wouldn't I?'

She didn't hesitate for a second. She swirled around as fast as lighting. Standing there, in perfect expensive emerald robes, was her husband, Draco Malfoy.

She quickly wiped away the tears that were pouring down her face like mad.

'For the record,' she said softly. 'You're never stepping foot in that Ministry again, got it?'

'It's nice to see you to, 'Mione. You look like hell, what've you been doing?'

**AN: So, whaddya think? Now as I said before, this is my first one-shot so take it easy on the reviews. Please tell me if I should continue or if I made you cry, lol, I doubt it though, it wasn't that sad was it? Lol, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Luv ya**

**xcharmedonfirex**


End file.
